power_mom_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Power Mom!
Power Mom! is an American adult animated sitcom created by Jerry Cowburn and Annie Waltman for BBC America. The series centers on Nina Masson, a white-collar worker who provides for her family which consists of husband, Grayson, daughter Emmy and two sons, Paul and Wilbur. The family also has an anthropomorphic pet cat, Stella. The show is set in the fictional city of Zelen, New Jersey. The show frequently shows scenes of adult humour and most jokes parody modern and victorian America. The family was conceived by Cowburn after he developed a short television series for BBC America, originally called Nina’s Powers. Cowburn re-created the show, renaming the cat from Dotty to Stella and changing the character of Nina completely. Cowburn, along with his girlfriend (now life-partner) Annie Waltman, pitched the new idea to BBC America who accepted it. The Masson family and several residents of Zelen made their first appearance in “What a Pilot!”. The first season aired March 13, 2000 with 15 episodes in the first season. The show has been nominated for 9 Primetime Emmy Awards and 11 Annie Awards, and has won two of each. There has been a few tie-in media created, the most popular being The Adventures of Stilbur (a play-on-words of the names Stella and Wilbur), which consists of Stella helping Wilbur out in his scientific adventures. They are a direct-to-DVD series of short films. There is also several episodes in the sitcom which normally are named with "Adventures of Stilbur" in the episode title. Another tie-in media that has been created is a video game, based around the premises of the third episode in the seventh season, “Fatherly Blessings”, the player controls Nina Masson who has to save her family from the evil Father Hubert who has put her family under a curse. The game was sold worldwide on Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. There is set to be a mobile/Android app released in the near future. In 2005, Cowburn created Emmy and Sean, a cousin show to the series. It followed the life of Emmy Masson (now known as Perry) after marrying her high school sweetheart, Sean Perry. The couple move out of Zelen, hoping to start a life in fictional town of Palm Heights in California. The series lasted two seasons. Beth Bonaparte-Tatum and Scott Sherman both provided the voices of Emmy and Sean, both also providing the voices of some of the residents too. In 2007, it was cancelled and both characters were re-written into the show. As of August 31, 2019, there has been 16 seasons of Power Mom and 333 episodes have been aired. Season 17 is set to air at some point in 2020. Characters The show revolves around the Masson family, the matriarch Nina Masson who is the regional manager of the local food processing factory. She is the wife to Grayson Masson, who prefers to goof around with his friends rather than do his fatherly duties. He also works part-time at a local comic book shop. Their eldest child, and only daughter, Ima “Emmy” Perry née Masson. Emmy was 18 and a senior in high school during the first 5 seasons of the show. Emmy is portrayed as a typical teenager, being interested in boys, makeup and fashion. She is also close with her father, but has a weak relationship with her mother. Their middle child, Paul, is an emo/goth who expresses himself with loud rock/punk music, he started a band in season 4 with a few neighborhood kids. Their youngest child, Wilbur, is 3 and has shown sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies, he is also good friends with the family cat, Stella. The Masson’s also own an anthropomorphic cat, Stella, whose mother was Nina’s pet during her childhood and teenage years. Stella is portrayed as a wise-speaker, who tends to give advice to the family members and other residents of Zelen. She used to be extremely close with Emmy Masson, but their relationship changed and this change was not explained until Season 12, episode 16. Cast Recurring cast members include: Amanda Munroe as Riley Adams and Cora Nesbitt, Debra Tilly as Dr. Powell, Jolene Partly-Farmer and Ellen Grimes, Vincent Connelly as Mr. Wallace, Penelope Small as Helen Partly-Farmer, Shira Barvarz and Gloria Martin, Eugene Hale as Kamil Úvain, and Tristan Lang as Zelen mayor Randall Ripley, Grayson's boss Kim Allen, and several other minor characters. Power Mom! also features many guest stars and voices in their episodes to play characters who may appear in one or more episodes. Crew Episodes Power Mom! began airing on BBC America March 13, 2000. So far, 333 episodes of the main series have aired. There has been 6 special episodes that mostly are based on behind-the-scenes. Relevant Shows Emmy and Sean In 2005, main character Emmy Masson and her husband, Sean Perry, left Zelen to move to Palm Heights in California, with Sean accepting a director deal from a movie studio. Their lives in Palm Heights coincided with Power Mom! and a show, Emmy and Sean, was created. The show lasted for two seasons, and ended when the movie studios Sean worked for went bankrupt. The pair moved back to Zelen and Power Mom! and was put back on the show for Season 8. Upcoming show In July 2014, Annie Waltman, co-creator, revealed that she was working on creating her own show and hoped that her partner, Jerry Cowburn, would assist her. The show is currently in development, and is looking at a Spring 2017 airing. Awards Tie-in media Not long after the finale of Season 7, Cowburn and Waltman worked with Electronic Arts to produce a video game playable on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. It follows the similar plotline of Season 7 episode, Fatherly Blessings, which introduces a recurring character, Father Hubert, who continues to play an antagonistic character throughout a variety of episodes. In the game, titled Power Mom!: To Church and Back, the player (as Nina) is to complete a number of missions, given to her by Father Hubert, which will help her save her family from the curse that Father Hubert placed on them. Throughout gameplay, players can unlock various outfits for Nina, alongside weapons that she can purchase to put an end to Father Hubert's evil followers. In July 2018, EA confirmed that a new video game, available for current era consoles would be available come Fall 2018. So far, only the title Power Mom!: New Zelen Times and the genre (building sim) has been revealed. See also *Emmy and Sean *Stepfamily Rules Category:Power Mom! Category:Television Shows